


Starstruck

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle and Ruby are out on a date when they spot world famous movie star Regina Mills.</p><p>This was written for the prompt "Acting/ Film Stars" for the AU Drabble cycle challenge at Femslash100</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starstruck

"Oh my god, don't look but guess who's sitting at the table at the back.”

Ruby, naturally, turned around and looked. She whipped her wide eyes back to Belle. “That's...”

“Regina Mills,” Belle whispered in reverence.

At the back of the restaurant, sitting across from a blonde woman, movie star Regina Mills was completely oblivious to Belle and Ruby's stares.

“That must be her wife she's with,” said Ruby.

Belle nodded. “Okay let’s not ogle like weirdos.”

“I'm sure once you hit the big time you'll get ogled all the time,” said Ruby.

“Thanks,” Belle frowned then added “I think.”

Ruby grinned. “You should totally go ask for her autograph or something.”

“That would be rude. Weren’t you listening when I said we’re not going to be weirdos?”

 

 

 

“We've been rumbled,” Emma said. “Four o'clock. I think they're debating coming over.”

“Are they cute?” Regina asked and took a sip of her wine.

“Yeah pretty cute,” Emma nodded. “I have no idea why that should matter though.” Emma waved her left hand, her wedding ring catching the flickering light of the candle between them.

Regina laughed. “I love it when you get jealous."

"Lucky for you that being married to the most beautiful woman in the world gives me lots of opportunities to be jealous. Oh I think we have a decision. Incoming cute fans."

"Maybe I'll flirt a little, get you really jealous," Regina smiled wickedly.

Emma smiled and watched as Regina put the two nervous fans at ease.

 


End file.
